


Into the Night

by saintsfan165



Series: KacxaWeek2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, KacxaWeek2020, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsfan165/pseuds/saintsfan165
Summary: They see each other from across the room. They're not sure what it is, but it was instantaneous.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron)
Series: KacxaWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late post. Busy day... Busy life lol

She saw him staring at her from across the arcade. His eyes were wild and full of mystery. His features were soft but that jawline had to have been sculpted by the Gods. Despite the black clothes blending in with the dark room, she could tell his body probably matched his face–stunning. 

So really it wasn't her fault she found herself kissing him in the dark hallway that led to the bathrooms. 

He had approached her when she went to pay for another round of bowling. She was expecting him to say something vulgar or stupid but was shockingly (if not pleasantly) surprised by what he had said. 

"I'm sorry if me staring made you uncomfortable." He ran his hand through his hair and that's about all it took for Acxa. "In truth I was just a little shocked by your beauty that I couldn't stop. And when you got up with that determined look in your eye, I thought for sure you were coming to tell me off." 

She stared at him directly in the eyes, trying to figure out what his game was. He had to be lying, surely he had to be. They always were. It's why she never gave boys the time of day. But she only saw truth in his eyes. He wasn't looking at her like some prize or conquest, he was looking at her like something to be worshiped. 

Acxa hadn't known what came over her. One minute she was getting lost in his striking eyes, the next her lips were on his. She'd kissed a few boys here and there growing up. But nothing like this. Passion, desperation it was all just so… hot. 

"I wasn't lying," he said when they finally separated for air. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." 

"That's sweet but I'd rather you use your mouth for more than your sweet words," she whispered, kissing her way around his jaw. 

He didn't need to be told twice as he attacked her neck. Acxa wasn't ready for the soft moan she let out and she certainly wasn't ready for the additional gusto in which the man added after. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" He finally asked after a group of girls she attended Haggar's School for Elegant Women with. She had a moment of realization in how compromised she looked. Stuffed in a corner of an eighteen or over bar making out with a total stranger. But then she realized these girls did something like this every other weekend. So who truly cared if they gossiped. Based on the looks they were giving, she'd say they were jealous. 

"I don't even know your name? You could be a murderer or something," she joked. If anything, the way he treated her while they kissed told her he wasn't. He didn't force his hands on her, only taking what she allowed. Little did he know though, she was willing to let his hands touch her anywhere. 

"Keith. And for all I know I just invited a murder to go an adventure with me," he retorted. Acxa smiled, fighting back a laugh. 

"Acxa." 

Keith smirked. "Well Acxa… would you like to come with me?" 

Acxa's mind immediately went to John Mulaney's "you're not getting me to no secondary location". She wondered if Keith would get that reference. Possibly not considering how he dressed. He was probably some edgy, hipster guy who didn't even watch netflix–which would be a shame. 

"Only if you tell me first and let me tell my friends." 

"Absolutely. It's a bar a couple blocks away." He stepped back from her, leaving her feeling cold in his absence and started to scratch the back of his neck. "And well… It's a bar that the Blade of Mamora hangout at." 

Immediately she knew which bar. Lotor, the one male friend she still had, always told her and the girls that that bar was for scum and lowlifes. That she should avoid that place all together if she valued her life. Those people were dangerous, they wouldn't hesitate to strip Acxa of her innocence. But this couldn't be them, right? "Aren't they like a gang? You want to take me to a gang affiliated bar?" She didn't know whether to be intrigued or irritated. Did Keith not want their night to continue?

"It's my home away from home." 

That's when Acxa took a step back. "Wait how old are you? Oh my god you're like twenty-five aren't you?" 

Keith's eyes widened with panic. "No. I'm eighteen. I swear." He pulled out his wallet and showed her his ID. She was actually older than him, if only by a month. 

"That place is just…" he trailed off, putting his wallet away. "It's my home. I didn't have much of a family growing up. They helped me when I was at my lowest." He looked so cute when he explained it to her. "They aren't a gang either. They help former gang members adjust to normal life. They donate money to the poorer communities, and even host charity events. Maybe you heard of the last one. Our guns for cash event?" 

Acxa nodded, she remembered briefly seeing something about that on her Twitter feed. "That was us." 

She smiled. "I trust you Keith. I don't know why considering we just met, but I have faith that this night will be one to remember." 

Keith visibly gulped looking nervous at her implications. But she had no reason to try to make him think otherwise. She felt alive with him and had no want to end now. 

After that, things moved pretty simply. She told Ezor, Narti, and Zethrid that she was going to head out with Keith. Ezor was beyond thrilled, telling her to have the best time in the history of best times before whispering in her ear that she slipped some protection into her purse while she was busy making out with him. Zethrid told her to not do anything she wouldn't do. But they both knew Zethrid was down for anything so it was a moot point. Narti signed her good luck and to text if she needed anything. She then signed something else that Acxa didn't have the audacity to even repeat. 

Bidding her friends goodbye she walked back up to Keith. "I'm ready." 

"Good," he smiled and grabbed her hand. Before she could even register the sensation that went through her body, Keith was pulling her along and out the building. 

When they got out, he pulled her to a darkened alley. She was in the process of asking him where his ride was when he pulled her lips to his. Feeling his lips on hers once more made her body shiver. She felt needy and for the first time in her life she was going to let herself take. 

"I thought we were going on an adventure to some shady bar?" She said with a smile when they finally separated. 

Keith smiled in return. "Not shady. But I bet you're more of a see it to believe it girl." He winked and pulled her further down the alleyway before coming to a stop in front of a red Ducati V4 R. She looked at him curiously, wondering how he had such an expensive bike. She was no expert by any means, but her dream was to get her motorcycle license when she got out of school. 

"You ready?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around him. For all the making out, this was by far the most intimate thing they had done. As they cruised down the road, she knew he could feel her pressed against him, much like she could feel his heart racing. 

He sped through the lights and past the moving vehicles the way only a guy trying to show off would. But Acxa didn't mind. His driving made her grip his chest tighter and in doing so she felt the hard muscle that was underneath the fabric of his shirt. If Keith noticed, he didn't say anything.

Eventually, they pulled up the bar where Keith was greeted like a regular. The lumbering security man high-fived him and let them both enter, no ID needed. 

He grabbed her by the hand once more and guided her through the swarm of bodies. 

"Is it always this crowded?" She yelled over the sound of everyone talking. 

"No. But a popular band is playing, but don't worry, it's gonna be a great time." He pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Just enjoy the show." 

She was going to ask what he meant when the lights dimmed and the stage in front of her illuminated. 

A man, probably twenty-five years old, with dyed white hair appeared on stage. Four more figures were illuminated in light. A young girl (definitely not old enough to be here) was dressed in green, standing in front of a keyboard. A latino boy dressed in blue stood beside her with a guitar in his hand. A cute girl in pink stood on the opposite side of the lead singer with what looked like a bass. And lastly was a burly boy seated with the drums. 

The man looked around and smirked. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are………. Voltron!" Acxa nearly fainted as she realized that one of her (and everyone else's) favorite, newest indie pop band was playing. 

Keith started to cheer next to her and she turned and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love them! They're like totally incredible." Keith smiled as he returned her kiss with more passion. 

She didn't know how long they kissed, how long they danced, or how much she never wanted this feeling to end. But like all things in life, it did have to end. And Voltron made sure of that when the lead singer, Shiro, said that they had one last song to play. 

"I'm sorry but that's going to be it for the night. Unless," he paused and Acxa swore he was looking right at her. "Unless you want to hear one more?" 

Everyone cheered a resounding "Yes!" 

Shiro laughed. "Well I'm sure you've heard of House of Gold?" Everyone cheered. 

Acxa turned to exclaim to Keith just how much she loved the song only to realize he was missing. She looked around for him back around the bar only to see the Blade of Mamora members cheering wildly. When she turned back to the stage her heart spiked as her jaw dropped. Keith was standing on stage, tossing his red jacket at the drummer, laughing. The crowd around her was silent as they stared at him. Keith stared unblinking at her the entire time. 

"So uhh. This is a song I wrote while we were just waiting for our ride back in freshman year." Acxa couldn't comprehend anything he was saying. Keith wrote House of Gold? "Some things happened later on and I had to take a step back from Voltron. But they're my best friends." She smiled as he turned and looked at every single one of his friends with a loving smile. "Anyways I think I need a ukulele." He joked as one was launched at him from the smaller girl." 

Keith gazed at it. Well… here goes nothing." 

It was one of the best nights of her life. As she danced around to and with Keith, she thought about how this night could've gone. Had she not made eye contact with Keith from across the arcade where would she be now? Certainly not having the time of her life with a boy who in the matter of hours, had captured her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Issues - The Neighborhood
> 
> Come & Go - Juice WRLD feat Marshmello
> 
> Hometown - Twenty One Pilots
> 
> House of Gold - Twenty One Pilots (def what Keith played)


End file.
